A Plasma Display Panel (hereinafter, referred to as a “PDP”) is an apparatus configured to generate discharge by applying voltage to electrodes disposed in discharge spaces and to display an image including characters and/or graphics by exciting phosphors with plasma generated during the discharge of gas. The PDP is advantageous in that it can be made large, light and thin, can provide a wide viewing angle in all directions, and can implement full colors and high luminance.
In the PDP constructed above, when a black image is implemented, external light is reflected on the front of the panel due to white-based phosphor exposed on a lower plate of the panel. Therefore, a problem arises because a black image is recognized as a bright-based dark color, resulting in a lowered contract.